Jealous of my family
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: One-shot for Nagato's birthday. I don't own Natuto. Nagato feels jealous when Konan kisses Yahiko. Yahiko x Nagato, Yahiko x Konan


_**Hey guys, this is a one-shot for Nagato's birthday, I hope you like it! **_

**Jealous of my family**

"Wake up, Nagato. We have to go train. Yahiko is waiting for us." Konan said sweetly at me, to wake me up.

We have always been together; us three. We liked being next to each other, comfort each other and be together in general. We have been a family, since we were orphans. I lost my parents, due to a Konoha shinobi and the ones that found me, Konan and Yahiko, treated me like their own brother. I love them both, very much at that.

I walked out of my bedroom with Konan and found Yahiko eating cereals. He smiled when he noticed us.

"Good morning guys! Eat breakfast fast because we need to train." Yahiko motioned for us towards the table, where the milk and cereals were.

We have been in Akatsuki for some years now. We are all almost eighteen. I took a bowl and sat down next to my brother; Yahiko, pouring some cereals into my bowl.

Konan sat on his lap and kissed him on the lips!

I gasped in shock as I watched him respond.

The kiss turned passionate and I suddenly I lost my appetite. I stood up and left the room to go to the training grounds.

How could they? What did this kiss mean? I don't get this!

Konan came rushing by my side.

"Hey, Nagato; what happened? Why did you leave?" she asked worried while trying to catch her breath.

"Um, sorry. Konan, may I ask you a question?" I asked timidly.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked curious. "Did you just kiss Yahiko?" her eyes softened as she smiled.

"Oh, about that… we are kind of, together." She giggled.

"Together?" I asked in shock.

What did that mean?

"Yeah, together as in dating."

"What does that mean?" I asked still clueless.

"You start dating someone when you feel things about him, such as love." Konan said blushing.

"And how do you know if you are in love with someone?"

"Well, you want to be near him, have his attention and care and you would want to kiss and touch him too. Sometimes, you also feel jealous when someone else is with the person you like. It feels like a drill, making a hole through your heart. I have to go. Training is postponed, since I have a mission. I'll see you later!"

She left me in my thoughts. I guess I am jealous. She said that you feel like a drill hurting your heart and that's exactly how I felt when I saw them kiss. What does that mean? Does it mean that I'm in love with her? It is true that I want to be near her, but not all the time! I would never bring myself to kiss her; that would be disgusting!

I feel so confused right now.

I slowly walked back to the base. Akatsuki was always peaceful in, or around the base. I feel at peace knowing that nobody can find me here. I fooled myself to believe that I am safe, thought I know that any enemy, at any time can barge in and kill all of us.

I went back to my room and lay on my bed. I guess I really was an idiot. Yahiko was always the one that made me smile and I always did things for him to appreciate me. He is a fun guy to be around and I always try to.

I jumped off my bed in a sitting position as realization struck me.

I want to be near him, have his attention and care, I want him to be proud of me, I want to touch and kissing him doesn't seem like a bad idea.

Am I in love with Yahiko?

"Hey, Nagato? Can I come in?" Yahiko asked from outside my door.

"Yes." I announce still unsure. My new found feelings for him still alien in my mind.

"Are you alright? I knocked several times." He asked worried as he stepped in.

"Yeah, I am fine; just thinking…"

"What where you thinking?" he asked as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Um, nothing important." I said trying to stop my heart from pounding into my chest, ready to run out.

"You know you can trust me. Besides, if it wasn't important, you wouldn't think about it." I blushed at his comment.

"Yahiko; is it alright if I like another guy?" I said looking at his face for any grimace of disgust.

"No, it is natural. Besides, they say love is blind. Were you afraid that I would find it unappealing? Is that why you didn't tell me earlier?"

"I thought that you would be disgusted by me and my… preferences?" I said still nervous.

"No, silly! I love you no matter what; you are my family!" he chuckled as I gasped softly.

He said he loves me, but not the way I do.

I turned my head to the side, really embarrassed, as I let a tear escape my overloaded watered eyes.

"Is that all? I think you are hiding something from me." Yahiko said taking my face into his hand and pulled me to face him.

When he saw my tear, he frowned and wiped it with his thump.

"Now I am sure you are hiding something from me. What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I am really sorry…I…" I trailed off. How was I supposed to tell him that I love him? He loves Konan.

"What is it Nagato? I am not a man of patience." He groaned.

"I…" I couldn't form the sentence as tears run down my cheeks freely now.

"I order you to tell Nagato!" Yahiko growled in anger.

"I…"

"Tell me!"

"I…"

"Say it!"

"I…"

"NAGATO!"

"I love you!" I yelled in his face due to the pressure he applied on me.

My eyes widened when I understood what I said; I just confessed!

What if he hates me now? What about Konan? What about…

…

My thoughts were silenced when his soft lips touched mine in a shy kiss.

"I love you. It took you long enough to say it." He smiled as he pulled onto his lap and hugged me.

He can't love me! He is dating Konan!

"You are with Konan…" I said timidly enjoying his embrace.

"Konan? Oh, about that. I told her I liked you and she thought of this plan to make you realize that you feel the same." He chuckled.

Wait, they thought of this to make me jealous?

So, I was jealous of my own family…

"I told you it would work!" Konan said as she stepped inside my room.

"Surprisingly, you were right!" Yahiko mumbled.

"Right, as always!" she mused.

Yahiko looked at me and kissed me once more. I blushed as I heard Konan giggle.

"I'll leave you alone then!" She said and left leaving us alone.

Yahiko threw me on the bed and got on top of me.

"You are my boyfriend now, right?" he grinned.

"I guess…" I said still not understanding what's going on.

"You are so cute!" He kissed my cheek making me blush.

I can't believe I was jealous of my own family; my own sister Konan, when Yahiko loved me!

"Hey Nagato, Happy Birthday!"

Yahiko said as he kissed me again and this was the best present he could give me; his love.


End file.
